silly_survivor_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Just Give Me the Money
is the eleventh episode of Survivor: Game Changers. Challenges Immunity Challenge: A Leg Up Participants would put one foot on one end of a seesaw with the other end having a ceramic vase balanced on it. The castaways would attempt to keep the vase balanced on the end with their foot still on the seesaw. If the vase falls, the person it belongs to is eliminated. The last castaway to have their vase on the end of the seesaw would win. Winner: Paul Immunity Challenge: Survivor Smorgasbord Castaways must eat a variety of nasty food items from previous seasons. The last person to finish each dish is out, the last player remaining wins. Winner: Lelouch Story Day 25 Scrooge talked to Claire and Moira, verifying that he will vote with the Empire from now on. However, he had second thoughts. While cuddling in the shelter, Lelouch whispered to Lucy that he has the merged wand, exciting her. Squidward watched from afar, disgusted at the showmance. The Besuto members arrived for their Immunity challenge, as Luke took the necklace back from Lelouch. The challenge looked tough, but everyone was eager to start it. After about nine minutes, Lelouch lost balance and dropped out. Moira followed shortly after, followed by Claire. Two minutes passed before Prince dropped out. Kurt fell soon after, followed by Squidward. Bilbo, Lucy, Simon, and Scrooge maintained their balance for another hour, until Scrooge dropped out. Lucy dropped next, leaving a showdown between Bilbo and Simon. After twelve minutes, both started to get some heavy movement. Lasting just a few seconds after Bilbo, Simon won Immunity. Luke awarded Simon with the Immunity Necklace, as everyone returned to camp to prepare for a vote. At camp, Bilbo began campaigning for his life. Meeting with the few surviving members of the Rebels, they decided that Lelouch would be the perfect target. However, Scrooge was worried about the possibility of Lelouch having an idol or ring. As such, the plan became to spread that they were voting Lelouch, only to vote Lucy instead. Talking with the Empire, Lelouch and Squidward insisted that they target Bilbo, but Claire wasn't sure of that. She and Moira talked privately about flipping on Lelouch due to him having too much power, as they spoke to Kurt about this. Kurt and Moira were hesitant, but Claire insisted that it would be the only way to win. At Tribal, Bilbo and Lelouch started an argument as they insisted on voting the other one out. When Luke asked how alliances were standing, everyone agreed that no one really knew anymore. With that, the voting commenced. Lelouch, Lucy, and Squidward stuck to voting Bilbo; but everyone else voted Lucy. Lelouch and Squidward were shocked and speechless, as Lucy gave Lelouch a kiss goodbye. After Lucy's torch was snuffed, Luke stated that the game was so unpredictable and a new twist awaited around every corner. The Besuto members grabbed their torches and returned to camp, as Bilbo laughed victoriously. Day 26 At the Besuto tribe, it became widely known that Lelouch would be next to go. In order to hide that he had two Magic Wands, Lelouch acted down and depressed. Moira comforted him, assuring him that nothing was set in stone until the vote. Lelouch then asked Moira if she stood with him, to which she answered by saying "We'll see." Scrooge and Squidward met up at the waterhole, where Scrooge assured Squidward that he could still make it in the tribe if he proved his loyalty. Meanwhile, Kurt considered his options, knowing that he would have to work with Prince and Simon after they betrayed him. He talked with the two of them, but wasn't sure if he was ready to forgive them. Day 27 The final nine arrived for their next Immunity challenge, as Luke took the necklace from Simon. Everyone prepared themselves, as the grossest challenge yet began. Starting with chum from Bikini Bottom; Squidward, Lelouch, Kurt, Scrooge, Moira, Simon, Bilbo, and Prince finished in that order. Claire was eliminated after refusing to eat. Next was Poop Candy from Irk. Lelouch, Scrooge, Kurt, Bilbo, Moira, Prince, and Squidward finished in that order. Simon was eliminated. Next was dragon skin from Shire. Kurt, Lelouch, Prince, Moira, Bilbo, and Squidward finished. Scrooge was eliminated. Next were giant's toes from Skyrim. Lelouch, Prince, Squidward, Moira, and Bilbo finished. Kurt refused to eat it and was eliminated. Next was an unknown food item from Gravity Falls. Lelouch, Prince, Bilbo, and Moira finished. Squidward refused to eat it. Next was Magikarp scales from Kanto. Lelouch, Moira, and Bilbo finished. Prince was eliminated. Next was burping soda from Retroville. Lelouch and Moira finished, and Bilbo was eliminated. With the final round, the two had to eat frostbite spider eggs from Skyrim. Moira could barely touch them, allowing Lelouch to win Immunity. Lelouch happily received the Immunity Necklace from Luke, as the other players looked on angrily knowing that they would have to vote out one of their own. With that, the tribe returned to camp. At camp, Lelouch and Squidward plotted to vote Bilbo, but knew they could not pull it off. As such, Lelouch went to talk to Prince about voting Kurt, while Squidward did the same with Simon and Scrooge. Bilbo pushed his alliance toward Squidward, but Prince and Simon were unsure of whether they could trust Kurt or not. Lelouch tried to sway Moira while Squidward tried to sway Claire, and it soon became known who the votes would fall between. At Tribal, no one hid the fact that Lelouch would have been voted out without Immunity. However, Squidward knew the position this put him in. Once the voting started, Lelouch and Squidward voted for Kurt, but everyone else voted Squidward out. Squidward's torch was snuffed as Lelouch found himself completely alone against seven others. With a clear person on the bottom, the tribe returned to camp. Tribal Council Day 25 Voting Confessionals Final Words Day 27 Voting Confessionals None Final Words Still in the Running